parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 4
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *(In Sailor Moon's chamber's roof, Sailor Moon, in her English flag bikini from the Beach Tennis game, is relaxing with Fifi La Fume, who is relaxing in her United States flag bikini from the Beach, because the two are sunbathing and having glasses of poured wine and sipping on them, while chatting above a swimming pool, next to the castle) *Fifi La Faume: Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. *Sailor Moon: Oh, you know, surely he must know how much I still love him. *Fifi La Fume: But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, King JunJun, will have an outlaw for an in-law. *Sailor Moon: Oh, yes, sure. But when? When? (dives into the pool) *Fifi La Fume: Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. (dives into the pool) *Sailor Moon: Or forgetful. Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? (the kids, Toulouse, Young Nala, Young Faline, and Berlioz in their swimsuits with the two kittens wearing trunks, the lioness and the deer wearing two bathing suits join and dive with them in the water) *Fifi La Fume: He won't. Now let's go swimming. *Sailor Moon: Okay. No problem. *(meanwhile, back in the Forest, Mad Jack hums while cooking some stuff) *Snuk: Hey, lover boy. How's that grub comin'? Man, I'm starved. Jack continues Humming Cap? Cappy? Captain? - Hey! *Mad Jack: Hmm? What? What do you say? *Snuk: Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinkin' about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smellin' that sweet perfume. and coughs to see the boiling food burning all over *Mad Jack: Hey, whoa! It's boiling over! *Snuk: You're burnin' the chow! *Mad Jack: Sorry, buddy. Guess I was thinking about Sailor Moon again. I can't help it. I love her, buddy. *Snuk: Look, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around? Just-- Just marry the girl. Marry her? *Mad Jack: Marry her?! No! Don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" No. It just isn't done that way. *Snuk: Aw, come on, Captain. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. *Mad Jack: It's no use, buddy. I've thought it all out, and... it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? *Snuk: Well, for one thing, you can't cook. *Mad Jack: I'm serious, buddy. She's a highborn lady of quality. *Snuk: So she's got class? So what? *Mad Jack: I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. - What kind of a future is that? *James: Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero. *Mad Jack: A hero? Do you hear that, buddy? We've just been pardoned. *Snuk: That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. *Mad Jack: All right. Laugh, you two rogues. But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. slurps, then coughs Well done, ain't it? Old Flash Dashing’s havin' a championship archery tournament tomorrow. *Snuk: Archery tournament? Ha! Old George could win that standin' on his head, huh, Mad Jack? *Mad Jack: Thank you, Snuk. But I'm sure we're not invited. *James: No, but there's somebody... who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. *Snuk: Yeah, old Bushel Britches, the Honorable Paxton. *James: No, Sailor Moon. *Mad Jack: Sailor Moon? *James: Yeah. She-- She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. *Mad Jack: Kiss to the winner! Oo-de-lally! Come on, buddy! What are we waiting for? *Tom: Wait a minute, Captain. Hold it. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. *Mad Jack: Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair ladies. Fear not, my friends, this will be my greatest performance. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof